


Alambre Alto

by RemembrancerLirael



Series: Coming Together [2]
Category: Koozå - Cirque du Soleil
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, circus shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemembrancerLirael/pseuds/RemembrancerLirael
Summary: The Trickster and Kashmir have certain disagreements on how to safely entertain their newest Innocent.
Relationships: The Innocent & Kashmir, The Innocent & Trickster
Series: Coming Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Alambre Alto

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble spontaneously generated by exposure to fanart: https://www.instagram.com/p/CDo5ByRqr-_/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet
> 
> Many thanks to Meru and Ana for the inspiration!

“Honestly, Kashmir, I fail to see what the fuss is about. The situation was completely under control.”

“Have you forgotten the previous incident with Chanderi?”

“The bruises from those hoops did fade eventually, and regardless that was _several_ Innocents ago…”

The Innocent sat guiltily within the shadow of the batlacan. It was not his intention to cause a ruckus. Trickster invited him to participate in the world of Kooza, after all, and his rules for behavior were vague at best. He could not be expected to follow a set of guidelines communicated through a shrug and a wave of an elegant hand.

“Trickster, he was _in the air_ with the four brothers, they are not known for their safety or practicality.”

“They have not fallen yet.”

“That is no excuse!”

The high wire was so enticing from the ground that the Innocent was drawn like a moth to a flame. The four brothers all but shimmered in the light, the gold and white of their costumes intended to catch the eye, and the Innocent was a distracted child. He had not intended to lose his balance and fall. And besides, Trickster had prevented his hitting the ground with a wave of a baton.

Trickster, he knew somehow, would always catch him if he was about to fall.

“That baton is an instrument of power. It is dangerous.”

“I know full well it’s purpose, Kashmir, I created it!”

“Then perhaps you should not treat it as a carnival prop!”

“If you have failed to notice, a carnival prop is precisely what it is.”

The Innocent put his hands over his ears and blocked them out. He did not enjoy causing a fight between his two favorite Koozins.

“Are you alright?”

Inzhu’s soft voice startled the Innocent and he fell over with a start. He smiled on seeing Inzhu’s serene features and shook his head gloomily. She pulled him close for a comforting hug.

“You did not cause them to fight, little one, that is simply their way.”

The Innocent still blamed himself, but he could not find the words to argue with Inzhu. Her voice was so calmly steady that he felt reassured despite his guilt.

“At this rate, I will find the next Innocent climbing halfway up the bataclan!”

“That is unfair, Kashmir, I would never be so common in the entertainments I provide.”

Inzhu shook her head good-naturedly at them with a soft smile.

“Come then,” she laughed, drawing Innocent up by the wrist. “Leave them to their fight.”

Just out of earshot, Kashmir and Trickster continued their squabble, and Inzhu led the Innocent towards another spotlight.

“Do you enjoy climbing trees?” she asked serenely. “Well, chairs are not branches, but I am sure you will manage the difference.”

The Innocent happily walked away with Inzhu, disappearing into the shadows.

“And besides,” snapped Kashmir, before pausing and seeking out the Innocent in the shadows around them. “Where on earth has he gone?”

“You cannot blame me for this one,” Trickster snickered. “You were meant to keep an eye on him for this portion of his journey.”

“That is not remotely true…”

Behind them, the familiar sound of a chair hitting the ground rang out, followed by the Innocent’s giggle. Kashmir and Trickster shared a look.

“Inzhu,” laughed Trickster, altogether pleased with himself.

“Of course,” Kashmir sighed, a smile threatening to form. “Who else?”

The Innocent’s laughter continued as they sprang into the shadows, seeking him once again.


End file.
